


Erotyczne fantazje 95

by kiki345



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 07:16:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19825189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiki345/pseuds/kiki345





	Erotyczne fantazje 95

Weiss złapała Ruby od tyłu za biodra i pchnęła ją pod ścianę . Dziedziczka zsunęła z niej majtki i wkrótce poczuła, jak jej członek dotyka wejścia do cipki Ruby.

Białowłosa dziewczyna wchodziła w nią głębiej i głębiej, słysząc w odpowiedzi jej jęki rozkoszy. Wkrótce sperma wypełniła wnętrze kobiecości liderki i w tym samym momencie, soki z cipki Ruby zaczęły strumieniami kapać na podłogę.


End file.
